


Soul Of Gatsby

by Kanedgy_Ken



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanedgy_Ken/pseuds/Kanedgy_Ken
Summary: From the Great Gatsby bc I suddenly became trash for that I guess.After Gatsby has Nick invite Daisy over for a reunion of their lost love, Gatsby hesitates and finds himself no longer in love with Daisy, but rather someone much more interesting.With the plans he has in mind, he needs a good amount of money to pay off the cops and a good excuse.





	1. Expensive Silken Sheets and Electric Souls

[Nick's P.O.V] 

I remember when the love of my life told me that I was their one true love. I could hardly believe the words that were spoken, and I didn't think they were really meant to be taken to heart. I had remembered one moment he was begging me to have the woman he first loved brought to my house, my cousin in fact, Daisy Fay Buchanan. The next moment he was standing there displeased with what he had seen. He felt disinterested, I could see it in his eyes. 

It was once he was standing an arms length away from her that he realized something about himself. He didn't love Daisy Buchanan, no, in fact being without her for so many years was marvelous. He had given me a look that suggested he needed assistance, to which I asked him if he would like to help me get drinks for us all, to which he nodded, smiled politely to her and spoke softly, "Give us a moment, Darling." and then proceeded to lead me into the kitchen. the swinging door closing behind us with a little shake. He looked pale, like he was almost sick. I kept my distance and waited for him to say something. Once we had entered the kitchen, he turned swiftly on his heel to face away from me.  
"Gatsby--" I started. He held a finger up as if to say 'one moment.' I silenced myself and waited in agony to hear what he had to say. He turned around, and looked up at me suddenly his finger still up to keep me quieted at his will. He sighs softly, I nod at him to let him know I was listening and attentive.

"This was a mistake, Old Sport."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I mean. . ." He begins, "Bringing her here. Having us meet after five years." He says in a loud whisper.  
"Well, I guess after five years you've got a good reason to be nervous and all, especially because she's married and has a child."  
"No, none of that matters. I meant everything. It was pointless. Watching her for so long, trying so hard to love a woman I had already once loved. Looking for her in every way possible, inviting her here as if to get back with her after so many years, as if she would magically see me and decide she didn't ever really love the man she married. It was all for nothing, because seeing her made me think."  
"It did? What have you thought of? A future?"  
"Yes, a future. A future in which I don't love her."  
"You. . .You don't love her?"  
"That's right, Old Sport. I don't love her."  
"After everything we tried to do to get her here today. . .And you. . .You don't love her?"

"That's correct. I now realize there are better things in life than just old lovers. Much like money, there's such a thing as Old Love, and New Love."  
"Gatsby, I don't quite follow."  
"How don't you follow?"  
"I am not comprehending what you're saying." I state calmly, though I feel my heart beating faster than the lights of the casinos and signs all along the New York Strip.  
"I mean," he takes a step closer to me, he puts his hand on the side of my face. "I think I love someone else." He says, his ocean eyes gleaming like diamonds in the early morning sky.  
"Gatsby, surely you don't mean me?"  
"Oh, but I do, Old Sport." He suddenly pulled me in and kissed me, then just as soon as it started it had ended. He then proceeded to smooth out his blazer, then he winked at me and turned again on his heel, and headed back out the door, hands in his pockets as if nothing had happened. I took a moment to myself to register what just happened. That was the day I figured out that I could love who I want with no consequences, it didn't matter anymore, even if it was illegal. 

Once I left the room, and went back to where Daisy and Gatsby were. They were talking, but I just kept looking at the exotic flowers around my house, then I stared at Gatsby with a slight bit of shock, but excitement as well.  
"Nick, why don't you join us?" Daisy said sweetly. She's been trying to chat with Gatsby, but he's no longer entertained by her presence.  
I sat across from them, silent, but I looked up at them as soon as I heard my name being said.  
"Right, Nick?"  
"I-I'm sorry, what?"  
"I said, I'm a busy man, and I must tend to business." He says in a soft tone, almost a relaxing one. One you'd use to soothe a crying child.  
"Right, of course, Mr. Gatsby. I'll lead you out." I say almost confused like. We both stand up and I lead him to my front door, I can see how confused Daisy is from the corner of my eye. Once I let him out the door, he pushes his hair back in a relieved sort of way. 

"Listen here, Old Sport. Don't say anything to her." He whispers. I nod my head, listening carefully to his words. "And later on," he continues, "later on. . .You come over to my house for dinner. We can talk there."  
"Talk?" I mumble.  
"Yes, Talk." He replies without hesitation.  
"About what?"  
"Exactly what I wanted to hear, Old Sport!" He winks again, then turns and takes his leave. 

***

I sat at the dinner table and looked at him, staring hard at his face, he looked so. . .Different than before. He looked so serious before, now he just looks at me like I was a cute puppy rolling on it's back. He looked at me like I was almost helpless.  
"So, Old Sport." He begins.  
"Mr. Gatsby. . ." I reply quietly.  
"Please, Nick, we should be on a first name basis by this point, wouldn't you think?"  
"Right, of course. I've just never addressed you as anything else."  
"Right, well I suppose calling me Jay would be. . .Quite strange. You call me what you may, but I'd be fine with just Gatsby, or Jay."  
"Alright then. I suppose you'd like to talk about earlier. About Daisy perhaps. Did everything go as you had planned?"  
"Well, not quite, but I guess right now would be a good time to tell you."  
"Tell me what, Gatsby?"  
"Nick, I do think earlier was a blur for the two of us, however now we have a full place to ourselves. I think it's an appropriate time to prove to you how much I meant what I said."  
"You said you loved someone else? How would that have to do with me at all?"  
He abruptly stands up from his chair, looking at me in the eyes with a look of pure murder and desire.  
"I don't think you understand what I mean, Nick."  
I swallow hard, looking at him nervously. "I suppose not, G-Gatsby. . ."  
"Good, then come here."

Like an obedient dog I walk over to him, standing straight up and looking him in the eyes. He smirks almost devilishly, then he strokes my cheek with his thumb.  
"What a lovely man you are, Nick."  
"T-Thank you." I stutter.  
"I liked the way you tasted earlier, so sweet and so dangerous." He leaned in close to my face and--

***

I don't exactly remember what had happened soon after that, all I know was it was a mistake. Or was it though? I know Gatsby and I were drinking heavily after the point where he made his face touch mine again. I could hear the sound of skin on skin contact, but it isn't violent. Everything was muffled and blurred for me, including his form, god his beautiful form. I could barely tell that I was half thrown onto his table. I felt like I was incapable of moving, I felt so good.  
I heard the muffled sounds of voices, rough and shaky. I was wide awake but I guess I had blacked out for a while because I woke out of my daze, only to see a dark figure of a man over me, I tried to push away, but when I had moved my hands, I realized they were bound together and pinned above my head, I then took note of where I was. Somewhere in Gatsby's house that I hadn't seen perhaps? I was still a little hazy from the constant drinking that was happening, but I knew very well what I was doing at that point. 

I remember the first thing I realized I heard was a deep, guttural groan of the pleasured kind. Then the squeaky noises of another, possibly a woman? No-- No I know where that's coming from.  
"Say my name again, Nick." He demanded. I listened and squeaked his name out softly.  
"J-Jay. . ." I breathed heavily, the sound of his skin hitting mine was enough to drive me insane. I begged for him to touch me and put his mouth on me. Things that I don't believe I would normally say. He did as I asked, and I did as he demanded. I couldn't believe I was in such a situation at first, then I knew what I was doing, and I liked it. I had realized it too now, that I, Nick Carraway, was in love with Jay Gatsby. Not only for his lovely, kind, and hopeful personality, but now because he was the only human being to make me feel this great, immense pleasure, and he was the only person who stayed true to his feelings.  
"J-Jay, please. . ." I said breathily. He thrusted hard into me and I could feel my insides shift with him, I moaned out loud, though I knew if anyone in his home would have heard they could say anything to anyone, and I regretted being so loud at first, but I slowly changed my mind as I felt Gatsby pushing himself into me.

It was like ecstasy, I couldn't believe the high I was feeling. I could feel the electricity flowing through my veins and my heart was beating faster than before, only this time I knew why. I gripped onto the sheets on his bed, I recalled them being a cream color, but there were sweat stains all over them by now. He was still thrusting hard into me, and I could feel my hole giving way to his massive member.  
"Nick, I've wanted this since the day we met, I didn't notice the tension between us until today, earlier. . ."  
"J-Jay, please. . .I-I-- A-Ah!" I yelped. He looked at me worried, then kissed my neck, trying to quiet me down, he had hit a spot he'd yet to have touched, a spot more pleasurable than the rest of where he had hit. I was in the best and worst situation I could have been in. I jerked a little bit and he smirked evilly above me, looking at me in a satisfied way, but he wasn't done.  
"I found a soft spot~" He teased.  
"N-No! There's no soft spot!" I replied helplessly.  
"But there is, on your neck. I found it, and I'm gonna mark it." He said, biting and sucking on my neck. He was marking me, claiming me as his own. It felt amazing, I didn't want it to stop, but about five minutes after that, I had came, and so did he. He left himself all over my nude chest and stomach. I felt surprised that that had just happened, but I dealt with it, then I sat up just in time for Gatsby to hand me a towel and a silk robe, much like his sheets. 

"You might want to clean up. And I don't care if you stay or not, but the bathroom is there, and you clearly know where my bedroom is."  
I nodded because saying anything at this point was just too hard. He looked at me up and down, then he smiled.  
"What a lovely man you are, indeed."


	2. Roses and Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a cover of the song from this chapter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqc_AW9JDjk

I woke up early that morning and I felt the aching of my head, and I looked around what I assumed was my room, but found that it definitely was not. I look to my right and see Gatsby sleeping there, peacefully. My eyes widened as it all processed what happened last night. We were drunk, and it was all an accident and it won't happen again. I remembered the woman I was to marry back home, and I decided that maybe that was a waste of time still, but then I remembered that I had just laid with a man for the last six hours or so. I decided to ignore the million thoughts buzzing through my mind, and instead I lay back down and put my face to Gatsby's bare back. He still hadn't gotten dressed from the night before, other than his briefs that he had thrown on just after I got out of the shower. He looked at me then, and sat on the bed, asked me a few questions and fell asleep. I let those moments play over in my head. Those moments that burned in my lungs and made me want more. I sighed softly, keeping myself right up next to him. He was warm, and I liked the change of having a human next to me in my bed, and especially since it was him. It was a strange thought, really, having him next to me in bed.

I never thought a subtle movement could terrify me more than when Gatsby had stirred in his sleep, rolling over and sighing softly. He was facing me now, I could stare at his features. He was beautiful the more I thought about it. He had a face sculpted by angels and I couldn't tell if there was a single error or mistake, I could see no blemishes or marks. His soft, pink lips twisted into a little frown that proved he was still asleep. I reached out and pushed his hair out of his face. Even when he's sleeping, his hair and his lips, his nose, everything was so intricately carved by Gods. I wasn't paying attention to how much I was touching his face, tracing his glorious edges and curves, but it must have been enough to wake him because after a few moments he spoke up.

"You must really like my face if you're touching it like that."  
I stopped, pulling my hand away hesitantly.  
"I'm sorry, Gatsby, I didn't mean to wake you."  
He finally opens his eyes again, his bright diamond eyes shine in the morning glare from his window.  
"You know, I used to look out that window every morning and wish I could hold Daisy Buchanan. For some odd reason I feel something different this morning." He smiled through his tired eyes, though he said nothing, and didn't entirely smile.  
"Well, I guess I understand. I feel very similar."  
"You do? Huh."  
"What?"  
"I had imagined you. . .Weren't interested. The thoughts passed through my mind as you showered last night." He looks over at me, running his hand over the sheets ever so softly.  
"Well, I suppose. . .My emotions have always been. . .There. They've existed internally, and I hadn't realized them until the other day."  
"So, you're saying that maybe you'd like to. . .Spend an afternoon with me, or more. . . ?"  
"Don't I already?"  
"I suppose so. Well, why don't you come with me, I have something to show you."  
"Right, well then lead the way, Gatsby." I say softly, still slightly tired.

I follow Gatsby through the halls of his house until we find ourselves down below the piano and Klipspringer takes one look at Gatsby and he starts playing a song, and soon enough there Gatsby is singing a song so familiar to me, yet I couldn't grasp what he was singing. Until it hit me what he had been singing.

"Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars, Let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars,"  
"Gatsby?"  
"In other words: hold my hand, In other words: baby, kiss me,"  
"Gatsby, what--"  
"Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore,"  
I stopped trying to interrupt him, and just let him sing, listening intently to his words.  
"In other words: please, be true. In other words: I love you." He continues, and I listen intently until I'm sure he's done.

"That was quite beautiful, if I must be honest."  
"It's all for you."  
"Well, if its for me, then it must be important, huh?"  
"What makes you say that?" He says with a little smirk.  
"Well, everything you do is for a reason, isn't it?"  
He thinks it over for a moment or so, twisting his ring around his finger.  
"I suppose so, yes." He says softly as if he were still turning those words over in his head.  
He then looked at me with a sudden unearthly amount of hope in his eyes, making me think he was possibly planning something. I knew of course that he would eventually tell me, but yet I stood there, thinking of all the 'what if's' it could be, not caring if he had planned to tell me or not. I had been thinking about it so hard that I nearly didn't hear him when he called my name.

"Nick?"  
"Yes, Jay?" I said softly, looking up into his eyes.  
He looked taken aback by the sudden use of his name.  
"Why don't you go and take a moment to get dressed, then you can leave if you wish, and if not, then. . . Well, you know where I'll be." He says and he smiles warmly, headed for the stairs again.  
"I think I could go clean myself up at home and take care of a few things, and I'd be fine with coming back here."  
"Right, well. . .Another thing, Old Sport," he starts, then continues "Daisy is coming over tonight for dinner, she's bringing Jordan along."  
"I see. Well, I suppose we can't let them into our special little world of wonders, then?"  
"No, Old Sport. We can't. It wouldn't be right."  
"In what way? The way that it's illegal or that it's just because of Daisy?"  
"Well, you are technically correct in both ways. I'll be seeing you later on then?"  
"You shall. I will be back here about one-thirty. Does that work?"  
"Does it work for you? I want it to be right for you, you know."  
"Yes, I know. That would work perfectly, thank you Jay."  
He smiled at the way I say his name and then he went back up to his bedroom, the room where he made things feel so intense the night before. I was sure then that there would be plenty more nights that will be the same, if not even more intense.

***  
I had arrived again to Gatsby's house at the time I had previously set and I waited with Gatsby for the women to arrive. The two of them arrived exactly two hours after I had returned and I told Jay we needed to remain silent, like we had agreed. He nodded his head and sat with me in his sitting room, as we watched Jordan and Daisy come up the front steps through the window. His gaze was specifically set on Daisy. I could see his head processing things quickly, like what he was going to do and say. He didn't look as interested as he had the day before then, and even the day before that.  
He had already started drinking with me before the two others got there, and I couldn't tell how badly it was affecting him, but I knew it was enough to keep him from saying anything too suspicious.

"So Nick, you and Gatsby spend time together constantly? That must be fun, I know if I got time with him alone I would do so many things that I haven't gotten to do in five years." Daisy said dreamily.  
"Well, yes, actually. I do spend a lot of time with Jay--"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Carraway, may I please speak to you in private for a moment."  
I looked over at him, curious about what it might be he wants to speak to me about, and I got up and followed him out the door, to where we were finally alone.  
"Listen, Old Sport, she's got things planned. I can hear it in the tone of her voice, I'm going to need you to keep Jordan busy." He whispers into my ear, so gently, as if he were trying to keep this between us, like not even the angels and spirits all around us could hear because he was so quiet and calm.  
"I think I can do that, but what if she--"  
"Try not to think of it. I'll find a way to keep her off me, he says quietly, "and if she does, then. . . Then, well. . ." he trails off a if he doesn't want to say what he's thinking.  
Well, clearly he doesn't want to, but I was aware of what was buzzing in his head at that moment.  
He meant Daisy would try to seduce him, like she had before, five years ago, though he didn't want it, he couldn't say anything for fear that we would be found out. That would ruin our special connection, the one we had made only a week before. I let him go back into the room, he looked like he was stressed out, and it made him look slightly older than he really was. I couldn't help but feel bad, but I restrained myself from touching him at all. Even the softest touch, the quickest hug, the most gentle kiss could stir up some suspicions. I followed a moment or so after, and when I walked past him, I froze. It looked to them that I had been staring out the window, but in reality, I caught a sense of his scent. I had known it from only two times before. Twice I had slept in his bed, twice I had laid with him, and touched him, and let him get within my skin.

I kept my mouth shut, but I secretly claimed him as mine already. I let them go off in private and that meant that left Jordan and I. She started a conversation with me, but I only half listened. By that time I had been thinking of him again. What glory did she get to see instead of me? Why would she would try something so scandalous, when she was already married? What made her want him so bad? Then I thought about how I had felt the same way she did, and it didn't make sense to me. I realized that maybe it was my feelings getting in the way of my regular life. It could have very well been jealousy.

***

It had to be almost an hour later when he came back with Daisy, he was fixing his hair and his tie. I knew what happened, and I got this turning feeling in my stomach. Boiling hatred in my lungs and chest. I hated Daisy and I was angry that I knew what had happened, but the most I could do was sit quietly and not say a word. He looked at me in the eye, his look said he was sorry, but he didn't say anything to me, or anyone else. I waited for words, a sound, something. I wanted to ask him what took him so long, but I knew if I did it would look bad.

"My dearest friend, Nick, would you mind coming with me, I've got something I'd like to discuss with you. It'll only be a moment or so." Jay said, loud enough for both women and myself to hear.  
"Yes, sure. I shall follow your lead, then." I said, waiting for him to lead me away. I could tell there was a bitterness in my voice, one that would've spat poison had it been given the chance to. I followed him out the door to the hallway, he kept going however. He took me to the kitchen, then he smiled, almost evilly.  
"I was a naughty boy, Nicky." He said lowly, bringing his face closer to mine. He grabbed me by the back of my thighs, pulling me up to him, kissing my face and neck, biting softly, leaving small marks.  
"We need to be quick, so they don't know. . .We can finish later, when we're alone." he whispers into my ear. I bit my lip and then I looked him in the eyes.  
"I can taste her on you, and smell her too. . ." I said back, quietly as well. We were in our own  
"I know, I can still feel her body all over me, and I don't want to smell her on me anymore, that's why I need you to get all over me instead."  
"Can we just wait until later, when we can drink, and we can do something better than rushing in the kitchen?"  
He looked at me with a confused kind of 'why' look, but he sighed softly and nodded his head.  
"Yes, I suppose you are right. . .That way if the ladies are still with us, they won't know. Even if we make it obvious."  
"Well, yes of course. But you would just. . .Let them remove themselves, right? They can leave?"  
"Obviously I could let them leave, but they'd find it suspicious if I just kick them out, especially since I've wanted to spend time with her for so long, and now I have her, and. . .And. . .I have you, so I can't make it obvious. . .I can't push us out in the open. I don't want to lose what I've worked for so far."  
"Alright, then we just need to find ourselves a private space, and we can figure things out from there, right?"  
"Yes of course. Of course we can."  
I nod softly in agreement, I touched his face, then kissed his lips gently. We headed back to the room, and sat for a while before we started drinking.

***

Almost two hours later, the girls were getting sleepy, and Daisy was snuggled up to Gatsby, but he wasn't holding her or touching her, he was looking at me. He looked at me, then toward the door to suggest I leave, and I shook my head. I didn't want to leave. He nodded gently, letting Daisy off him, laying her head gently on the couch. He led me out of the room and back to the kitchen, where there were suddenly dying roses from my house the other day. I guess his servants brought them back over at some point, but I didn't see them until just now. It didn't even matter that I hadn't seen them, because what was really important was that Jay was kissing me all over, he kissed my neck, my chest, and my jaw.  
The way he moved during sex turned me on so much, it almost felt surreal. It felt strange to have been at Gatsby's this late without a huge party going on.  
He kissed my arms.  
I thought about how it would be to have him like this during a party.  
He kissed my stomach.  
I wondered what he would do if someone were to catch us.  
He unbuckled my pants, and pulled out my cock.  
I moaned his name, and he put his hand over my mouth.  
"Don't." He whispered. "Just keep it quiet if you moan at all."  
"Y-Yes, of course, Jay--" He cuts me off with his mouth on mine, I moan into him and I can feel him starting to breath heavily in response.

He continues to kiss me, I kiss back, and everything feels amazing. I accidentally bite his lip softly, causing it to bleed just the slightest bit. He tasted the blood, but then ignored it, going back to my chest and kissing, and sucking. It took him ten minutes to mark up my body, to claim it as his own. I let him do it, because then it made him mine, and I was his. It didn't matter that earlier Daisy had thrown herself all over him, because she was just keeping him warm for me, and now he could put himself where it really counted.  
I felt him push into me, he thrusted once, twice, ten times, each gaining speed by just a little bit. I moaned softly, obeying his wishes. He smiled sexily, and whispered in my ear.  
"I'm going to fuck you on every surface in this house leading to my bedroom."  
I looked at him with curiosity and surprise, interested, I bite my lip, then look him in the eyes.  
"Show me." I whisper back.  
And show me he did, because the next thing I knew, we were sneaking around the mansion, getting to his bedroom. First it was the dining room, just off the kitchen.

He threw me on the table, and immediately stuffed my hole with himself, I moaned with pleasure and begged for him to keep going until he couldn't anymore, but he told me he had a plan, and that I couldn't rush him, or else it wouldn't be meaningful like he wanted it to be. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me again. I felt almost helpless to his touch, weakened by his constant and rhythmic thrusting. Of all places the table, but yet, it was something I wished not to end. It made me squirm with pleasure, his eyes were closed but I know even though they were they were envisioning me, naked, in his bed with him on top of me like just before, when I had only just discovered what a man like him could do to me. He kept thrusting.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust.  
It made a steady little rhythm in my head. Each time he went back in I moaned, and only once more he tried to quiet me. It was to no avail because what his body could do to me made me want to scream to the world how wonderful he was, and how madly in love I realized I really was with him.

Once he finished one time inside, and finished again outside, he dragged me up off the table, and kissed me as he held my thighs, squeezing as if our lives depended on it. I moved my mouth down to his neck, he let me, but suddenly he dropped me, I looked up at him, confused and concerned, but then I see he was just getting our next fornication spot ready, and by ready I mean he put me down and then pushed me onto my back. We were on the ground by a fireplace. He lit it up and told me to get ready, because unless I was still open and wet, he was going in quick and dry. I let him do what he needed to because either way it would bring me pleasure. The fire illuminated our devious behavior, but neither of us gave a care. It meant everything to him that I would even dare to let him do this. He didn't love Daisy after all these years, because of a single night at his party. Little did I realize that Jordan wasn't my type, and though I spent a whole party with her, flirting and being as romantic as I could allow myself, I didn't think I'd liked her any more than the day, week, or month before then. She was just Jordan.  
I decided the right one for me was coincidentally another man, but it didn't change me any. Except it gave me something exciting for the summer. And possibly after then. One could only hope so, because Jay was a rare catch.

***  
He kissed at my neck now, we had once more moved, this time to the stairs. I didn't enjoy the feeling of the stairs digging into my back, but for Jay, I'd do anything. It felt strange to feel him all over me on such an uncomfortable place, but he said the situation would be changing drastically once we reached his bedroom.  
Then I remembered it probably still smells like Daisy in there and I shudder.  
He asks what's wrong and I don't say anything right away, but then I tell him.  
"It's gonna smell like her in there, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but that's what you're for, isn't it?" He says back, his voice deep and gravelly. It turned me on, more than the thought of how many times he's already released inside of me, and more. I'm surprised at how long he can keep something like this up, it felt nearly unrealistic.  
He continued on, his little thrusting pattern still going-- Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust  
Barely any space between one another. It was quick paced and filled with emotion, much like the guttural groans that followed, though they were supposed to be quiet.

He kept going, harder, harder, his blue eyes flashed open, looking me in my brown orbs of curiosity. Pleasure struck his face, and he was climaxing inside of me almost immediately after he moaned again. He then looked at me again in the eyes.  
"Time to move again." He said so simply and matter-of-factly. I nodded. Yes Jay. Yes. Anything for you.

We moved along up to his bedroom, he closed the curtains, and left only a dim light on the wall on. Just enough light to see each other, but nothing else. He tossed me on the bed, then walked over to his bookshelf, pulling on it and revealing a secret room behind it. He looked back at me, but I could barely even tell. He entered the small room, turned on another dim light, and pulled out a chest of items.  
"Nick, come here."  
I go hesitantly over to him, and as I get closer I can see more of what's in the room. All over the nicely decorated wall were whips, masks, strap-ons, nipple clamps, handcuffs, gags, and even something that looked like a taser wand. In the chest, there was more of the clamps, whips, handcuffs, gags, and there were a few other things, like a special pillow that lifts your hips for a better angle. One of the things that stood out to me was probably the vibrators, blindfolds, ropes, or the buttplugs. I was slightly concerned, but more intrigued than not.

"Pick your three favorites, Old Sport."  
"These are going to-"  
"Yes they are going to penetrate you. That's the plan at least."  
"You mean all of this?"  
"No, only the ones you pick, unless of course they don't belong up there."  
"Jay-"  
"No objections."  
"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" I ask. He stays quiet for a moment or so, before he responds.  
". . .Do. . .Do you?"  
"A little excessive if anything. I'm not disgusted, just confused."  
"So you haven't tried any of this?"  
"No, I know of it, but I've never- This is- This is new."  
"That's good, isn't it? Not the same old things you've done with anyone else."  
"No, I suppose not. I am rather. . .Curious though."  
"Then pick your poison, Nick."

I decided that I was curious enough to try the whips, blindfolds, gags, and I picked one extra, and went with the ropes.

Immediately after I had my pick of toys, and handed them over to Gatsby, he smirked devilishly, not like the many times before that he had smiled at me. This was a wicked smile of seduction. He told me go sit on the bed for a moment while he got things ready. I obeyed and sat down on the bed, waiting for him to come to me again.

He came back over with the items of my choice and some lube, even though he hadn't used it yet tonight at all. He demanded that I lay down on my stomach, and put my hands behind my back. Once I was in the position he wanted me in, he used the rope to tie me up, knotting the rope like a professional clown tying balloons into cute shapes for kids. I tried to look behind me to see what he had been doing this whole time, but he whacked me with the whip.   
"No peeking." He said softly, brushing my hair on top of my head. Soon enough he tied the blindfold around my head, and strapped the gag in my mouth. I was ready for him, tied up, gagged, blindfolded. Nothing could stop him from doing whatever he wanted to me.

He whipped me again, I could practically see the smile on his face. I could hear how pleased he was with the sound of the leather on my butt. As soon as he hit me again, I moaned, but it was muffled through the ball gag in my mouth. He chuckled.   
"No moaning, Nick. Only silence." He whispered sensually. I felt a tingle down my back, and he told me not to move. I listened, didn't move at all whatsoever. He slid his fingers all over my body, specifically my lower half. Soon enough I knew he'd applied the lube, and he stuck himself in there, and I squeaked, which in his opinion warranted a whip. I was a bit uncomfortable with the way I was tied up, but it was some new and exciting experience that was like no other. It was enjoyable and quite arousing.   
"Nick, no moaning, remember."  
I nod quickly. I'm his right now. Every part of me was owned by him, there was nothing I could do or say to change his mind. I let him keep going for a bit longer, I couldn't help but make a few noises here and there, which meant I got hit, but I began to fall for the idea of being abused like this. I love it. 

About ten seconds after he put it in, I could no longer control myself, I moaned many times, and that meant I was getting hit again and again, but the more I got hit, the more I moaned. It was a cycle of being hit, and pleased. He still had his little rhythm, thrust, thrust, thrust.

This went on for twenty minutes more or so, and suddenly he stopped and I heard a voice familiar to both of us. 

"Gatsby me and Daisy are going hom--"

It was Jordan. 

She had found us. 

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying some new stuff out before I finish my other fic bc I'm really stuck on it so I'll get back to that one later, but have some 'The Great Gatsby' porn I guess.


End file.
